Christmas
by Night Of The Land
Summary: December started with a bang; literally, and he had a feeling Christmas wasn't going to be any better.


Title: Christmas

Author: Night of the Land

Category: Covert Affairs

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: "December started with a bang; literally, and he had a feeling Christmas wasn't going to be any better."

A/N: Ha, okay so this one is really long! Sorry, I got kinda carried away! Also, please if you see any grammatical mistakes or spelling or anything especially in the last half, please let me know and I will fix as soon as I can! Also, this sets up for my next fic. One that I have to attribute the idea to **daydreamrose**. Thank you, thank you! I love the idea and am running with it, maybe not in way that you thought, but Mwhahahaha! Alas, I have an evil plot! Anyway, hope you enjoy Annie meeting the Andersons. Not as much of the family as I hoped but I will do a fic based around them, cause after all I've become rather attached to this family! Okay, can't wait for Tuesday, and I hope you all enjoy! And Happy early Christmas!

* * *

December had started with a bang, and he meant literally. December One had ushered in an attack out side of New York bank, 12 people dead with all the markings of an al-Qaeda attack. So needless to say the DPD had been steadily at work, once more plunged into the ever fruitless search for al-Qaeda with in American boarders. It was grueling work, mentally and most days physically, and now, a week before Christmas all Auggie wanted was for this to be over.

The smell of grapefruit hit his nose as the door to the Tech Ops opened and closed, and a warm body dropped down into a chair next to him. He smiled in her general direction. "What's the Agency policy on wanting to kill a co-worker?" she asked off handedly.

He raised an eye brow at her, but smirked nonetheless, knowing who she was talking about, "Wilcox bothering you again, Annie?" he asked, trying and failing to keep the chuckle out of his voice.

Annie sighed, and he could hear her run her fingers through her hair. It was a habit he realized that she had when she was nervous or upset. "Yes, no… oh I don't know, I'm just frustrated." She said, dropping her head into her hands with one more, loud exasperated sigh.

Auggie nodded understandingly, the whole of the DPD was frustrated, with each other, with the situation, with everything ultimately. But Annie had seemed rather immune to it, over the past few weeks. So he was dying to know what was wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking his headphones off a letting them drape around his neck.

"Danielle and Michael are taking the girls to visit Dave's family in Colorado for Christmas." Annie told him, her voice low, "So, looks like Christmas is just me and Tom, this year."

Auggie smiled at her as she mentioned her cat. A few months ago, she had invited him to one of her sister's dinners, and had introduced him to the "man in my life, for the moment anyways" Tom the tomcat. He recalled his smart ass comment of "Well here's Tom, where's Jerry?". She had laughed and tossed a pillow at him. They had laughed like two little kids as they playfully beat each other with pillows.

"I'm sorry, Annie." He told her, sobering quickly, knowing what it was like to be alone on Christmas, no family around, but at least she'd be at home not in the field and unable to really celebrate.

She gave him a tiny smile, "It's okay, I'll just stock up on the booze and the sappy Christmas movies." She told him with a laugh, as she stood.

Suddenly, as if struck by lightening, a thought entered his head. It was crazy and he would probably be killed for it, or at least be beaten severally, but he had an idea. Before he could stop himself he called out to her to stop.

She turned back and flopped back into her chair, "What's up, Auggie?"

"Look, my family is huge, and we have plenty of room, and my mother is always looking for one more mouth. No one should be alone on Christmas, so, would you like to join me?" he asked, before he quickly add, "You don't have to if you don't want to, I was just thinking since your sister will be gone and whatnot…"

"I'd love to join you, Auggie." She interrupted him before he could continue to ramble.

"Really?" he asked surprise evident in his voice.

She smiled back at him and nodded, then remembering that he couldn't hear her head move, said in a firm and even tone, "Of course, I'd love to meet your family."

He grinned at her, his heart light and the prospect of a possibly enjoyable Christmas home making him smile even more.

* * *

Caroline Anderson was not a patient person by nature, and with the snow and ice that had plagued Chicago over the past few days, her patience was wearing even thinner, so needless to say that her patience with the late flights was completely gone. She looked up at the board that had all the flights, their numbers and destinations and departures listed, and found the one from Reagan to O'Hare and scowled at it. 'Delayed' flashed next to it, and she threw herself down in one of the seats in the waiting area.

With an agitated sigh she shivered as the doors opened and closed letting the cold air into the airport. On the other hand of being agitated and impatient she was also anxious. Her brother was bringing a guest with him. A woman by the name of… Caroline frowned, what was her name again?...oh yes! Annie Walker. The two apparently worked together at the Law firm, or something like that. To be perfectly honest with herself, Caroline didn't think her brother worked for a Law Firm, she didn't even think he was doing anything that had to do with Law. Truth be told she thought he worked for the government, because every time Henry started on about how government salaries sucked, Aug would just give a little smirk that only Caroline would catch. There was something very telling about that smirk, and she wanted to know.

The automated voice came over the speaker announcing that the flight from Reagan had finally arrived. Caroline shot to her feet, and headed for the terminal entrance, eyes scanning the people as they slowly began to make their way down the walkway.

A few minutes later she spotted a familiar brown head of slightly askew hair, with a tall blonde next to him. Caroline frowned as she saw her brother and this new guest. His hand was gently clasped around her elbow as he let her lead him through the crowd. Her brother seemed completely relaxed and content to let the blonde lead him, which was highly unusual for her brother. The blonde scanned the crowd and Caroline moved forward, sidestepping an embracing couple and made her way to them.

"Auggie!" she said, touching his free arm, his head moving in the direction of her voice.

"Caroline." He replied with a smile, "They sent you out in the snow on Christmas Eve to pick us up huh?" he asked, with a tiny laugh, letting go of Annie's elbow to embrace his little sister.

Caroline laughed, her tone scathing and slightly annoyed, "You know it, send the youngest to do the dirty work." She told him releasing him from her embrace.

Auggie laughed, before reaching for Annie's arm again. "Caroline this is Annie Walker. Annie, this is Caroline Anderson, my little sister." He introduced with a smile, as he heard the two greet each other.

Still smiling he unfolded his cane and let Annie and Caroline lead him from the airport, stopping briefly to get their bags from the carousel. The two were already in conversation about…something… Auggie wasn't really listening, just letting their voices wash over him as he sat back in his seat, the thrum of the engine and gentle vibrations from the car lulling his exhaustion-hazed mind.

* * *

Several hours and many questions, introductions and -on Auggie's part- flushed faces later, he sat on the edge of his bed in his childhood room, having just finished untying and placing his shoes under said bed. His mother had neglected to share with him when he had called to let her know he was bringing someone home, that the guest rooms were going to be other wise occupied by other family who would get there before him. So as it was, he and Annie would be sharing the room, seeing as how the nieces and nephews were going to be crashed in the living room.

Annie entered the room, her final laugh filling the air, as she bid his mother a good night then turn to him. He gave her an apologetic look. Over the past few hours his family had quizzed her long and hard about anything and everything. It had been unnecessary in his opinion, after all his grandmother (who was the worst of them all) and his mother (who was naturally the second worst) _and _his sister (who by natural succession was not as bad as the other women in his life, but just as close) seemed to like and even enjoy Annie and her company. They had gone about their normal Christmas Eve celebrations, cracking out the eggnog and signing carols (albeit very off tune) while Caroline had played the piano.

Bless fully, his father and grandfather had stayed out of it, preferring to keep to their own company (which is how they were almost every Christmas Eve ever since he could remember). Which was fine with him, he would actually like to keep Annie as a friend, not have everything that he had work so hard for in the Agency ridiculed and mocked by men who had no idea what he really did or how many lives he had helped save even just in the tech department.

He heard the door click shut and a moment later felt the bed dip beside him and the smell of Annie's perfume (dulled by the long day, but still prominent and recognizable to him) filled his head. He heard her sigh long and hard, and he knew that she was running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, Annie, I guess I should have told you that my family is highly dysfunctional." He told her, casting her an apologetic look once more.

She gave another laugh, this one real and it made his heart soar. "It's okay, I really like you mom and grandmother. I can see why you love them so much, and your sister." She told him, a smile in her voice as the bed moved again, signaling that she had fallen backwards on the bed, her legs dangling off the side.

Auggie gave a slightly relieved nod and turned in her direction, pulling one leg up under him so he could sit half on the bed, with the other leg still dangling over the side. "I'm glad that they were at least nice, I had no idea that this was going to turn into the Spanish Inquisition, really I swear." He told her with a slight laugh, before continuing, "They seem to like you too, but I bet you would have rather stayed home with Tom and your sappy Christmas movies, huh?"

She gave a tiny snort of disagreement, and he felt her soft hand lace with his, before he found himself flat on the bed next to her. He let out a laugh at her laugh, and felt himself relax. She was being playful, that usually meant that there were no hard feelings.

"Nope, Tom can't compare. As much as I love him." she laughed, and he could feel the warm sweet scented breath on the side of his face. He knew how close they were, but he refused to think about it. He also knew how small the double bed from his childhood was, and he refused to think about that as well. But right now he was enjoying the close proximity to her, as she shifted as she spoke her soft blonde hair brushing against his skin. He took a deep breath as she continued, "Besides, I wouldn't have missed meeting your family for the world."

"Oh, you say that now." He warned, with a laugh in his voice as he turned on his side to face her direction, her warm honey scented breath hitting him full in the face now. He felt her lean in, and his eyes drifted closed as he mirrored her movement, before jerking himself from his haze. He rolled on to back, before pushing himself up. "You can have the bed." He said, his voice low and slightly deeper then was usual, so he cleared his throat hopping it would help, "I'll take the floor." He finished. There back to normal.

He made to stand, but Annie's soft hand on his arm stopped him, "C'mon, there's plenty of room on the bed, and we're both adults here. No need for one of us to be uncomfortable." She told him, and he heard her hand pat the bed a few times to drive the point home.

He couldn't help but smile, she was always the optimist, and ever trying to fins a simple way of doing things, preferably one that ended good on all sides. "Fine." He told her, "But if one of us wakes up on the way down to the floor, I'm just gonna go ahead and say I told you so." He laughed, as she swatted at him playfully, before he felt the bed dip and move again signaling that she had climbed off.

"Well you can have the wall then, Mister-I-Don't-Want-To-Fall-Out-Of-Bed." She laughed, as she crossed the room to her suitcase. He remained on the bed, listening to her rummage in her bag. He closed his eyes as he lay back on the soft duvet and listened to her move about the room.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." She told him, before he heard the door creak open and then close with a gentle click.

He folded his hands behind his head and let himself smile at the ceiling, his eyes closed, taking in the sounds of the house. He knew every one of them. From the gurgle of the pipes as people used the many bathrooms to the sound of the furnace cutting on and off, to the deep gentle breathing of the occupants in the rooms next to him (because after all the walls were paper thin, literally).

When Annie got back, her jeans and button down gone in favor of sweats and a tee-shirt, he was pleasantly delirious with hard fought off sleep. His mind was slightly numb, but he forced himself up to go brush his own teeth and change his clothes.

* * *

He woke to the sounds of the house stirring, and he smiled, before he felt a weight on his chest. Frowning slightly, not quite panicking he tried to sit up, but was met with a sleepy grumble, and the scent of muted grapefruit hit him, and he relaxed, wrapping his arms around Annie's still sleeping from. She must have rolled over on top of him some time in the night.

He smirked at that thought and gave a tiny laugh to himself. They had started off on opposite sides of the bed last night; him hugging the wall, her hugging the edge. As the night progressed however, they had managed to move closer to one another, seeking warmth as the temperature in the house went down. And now as he woke with her half on tope of him he couldn't help but smirk.

He wasn't complaining at all, merely a little surprised, but happy nonetheless. He heard her start to stir before he felt her. Her body trembled slightly as she stretched in his arms, yawning and blinking her eyes open. He knew that she must have finally focused completely on what or who she was laying across because he felt her tense and still against him.

"Good morning." He said softly, his voice low, his tone even as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

"Uh, morning." She replied her voice low and hesitant, as she moved to roll off him, and on to her own side of the bed. He knew her face a probably a very becoming shade of red, and he rolled on his side, not knowing she hadn't gone very fair and ending up on top of her.

He felt his own face flush as he cleared his throat, trying at act as normal as possible, "Hi." He whispered down at her, feeling her tense under him, guessing she was getting ready to bolt. To his surprise she relaxed against him, her hands coming up to play in his hair, and now he was the one who froze. There was something so right and natural about her actions, and before he could chicken out he leaned down, his lips finding hers.

Sparks flared between them and behind his eyes, and he was breathless and she pulled him into her, her curves flush to him as he leaned down over her. Her fingers found his hair again and she gave a tiny moan into the kiss as Auggie pulled away to kiss down her throat, the fact that they were in his parents' house with the paper thin walls and that it was Christmas Day spilling away from him. But not from Annie, who gave his hair a little tug, giggling as he found a ticklish spot on her neck.

"Auggie." She gasped, "Stop, please," she gave another moan, as he kissed his way back up her neck, finding her lips again, and he laughed as she pulled him closer by his hair.

"Really, we need to stop." She gasped pulling away from him, only to laugh at his the look on his face. He was pouting slightly, his hair more mused then usual and his eyes closed, breathing hard through his nose. He gave a groan of malcontent and let his forehead rest against hers as he too gave a little laugh.

Annie ran her fingers through his hair, laughing softly, her own lips teasing the top of his head. He lifted himself up to lean over her, his unfocused eyes fixed on her eyes, and she smiled, moving her fingers down his face to trace his cheek bones and lips. He cocked his head to one side, a corner of his lips lifting in a tiny smile.

"What?" she asked, unconsciously smiling back at him, before he laughed, and rolled off of her, taking her side of the bed.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered back, "And we're about to have company."

Annie was about to ask what he meant when the door burst open and two tiny brown headed bundles of energy came storming in the room, and jumped up on the bed laughing and giggling.

"Uncle Auggie! Get up! It's Christmas!" they both shouted, as he laughed and hugged them both, and Annie smiled. He was so good to his nieces and his face lit up as he told them to go get Mathew and Nick up and then they would be down to have breakfast.

Annie watched as the girls folded themselves around Auggie dragging him up from bed, laughing as he cast around for her arm, pulling her up as well. She stumbled out of bed, and watched as the twin hurricanes ran from the room and down the hall yelling that the two sleepy heads were up.

Auggie turned to her with a shrug. "Sorry about them. They love Christmas."

She laughed again, "I have two nieces, I know how they can be."

He gave a sigh of relief, before he flashed her a charming smile. She was silent and he could feel her weighted stare before he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You okay, Annie?" he asked softly, reaching to pull her down to sit next to him. He felt the bed dip and felt the warmth of her body as she scooted close to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Are we gonna talk about this?" she asked, her voice low and hesitant, and Auggie sighed.

"Annie," he took her hands in his and turned to look at her the best he could, hoping that he had actually managed to face her, "We've known each other for what, three years now. We are, at least I think we are, best friends, and I really do like you." He paused, bringing her hands up to kiss the palms, "I think that this is the next natural progression."

She was still silent and he felt his heart sinking as stood, tugging him up with her. "Okay," she whispered, "Who am I to fight nature?" she giggled slightly, "Besides, I like you too, Aug." before she added in a tiny whisper, "More then I probably should."

He smiled at her, pulling her flush to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly, not wanting to let go.

She laughed as he kissed her cheek and nuzzled her hair, folding her arms around him, loving the feel of his body against hers. Their lips meet once more, and they both lost themselves in the kiss.

Auggie pulled back first. "As much as I would love to close the door and continue this all day, I have a feeling they would send a search party up here for us." He told her, brushing her hair back off her face, running his thumbs over her high cheek bones.

Her face flushed and she nodded her agreement, and they moved to make themselves presentable, stealing kisses or touches as they dressed, Annie giggling like a school girl as Auggie wrapped an arm around her waist and let her guide him down the stairs and to the festivities.

* * *

Breakfast had gone off with out a hitch, so had opening presents and now dinner was running smoothly. He knew that there had to be some catch somewhere, he just didn't know where. But for now at least he was content to let things go well.

He smiled as he thought of how well they were going. He felt Annie give his hand a squeeze under the table and returned the squeeze, before tensing when he heard Kyle address Annie directly. He may have made up partially with his brother, but the slightly older man never thought before he spoke.

"So, Annie, how did you and my little brother meet?" he asked, and the whole table became quiet. This was the one question that had yet to be asked, even after yesterday's mini interrogation.

Annie squeezed his hand again, before she replied, "Actually, it's the funniest thing. We ran into each other at the store one day, and the next day I found out that he was one of the lawyers on retainer for the Smithsonian." She gave a tiny laugh that Auggie had dubbed her 'fake but only if you knew her well' laugh, "It was rather embarrassing telling my boss why I already knew the new lawyer. After that we kept running into each other, sometimes literally, and we started talking." She finished with a tiny smile.

"Hmm." His brother seemed appeased by that, but unfortunately his grandfather did not.

"What do you see in my grandson to make you want to come home with him for Christmas instead of spending time with your own family?" he asked his voice gruff and more hostile then Auggie had heard it in awhile.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at that question. What? Now his family was he getting protective, or what this going to be another cut to him, saying how worthless and pathetic he was? Damn them, really, so much for the day going by without a hitch.

He heard Annie shift closer to him in her chair, her hand now a vice on his own, and he smirked slightly, knowing that she was refraining from saying something rude. He felt her whole body tense and he prepared for her response.

He never got, because dinner was interrupted by not only his cell phone ringing but Annie's as well as Henry's. Auggie frowned as he dug his phone from his pocket, releasing Annie's hand as she moved to do the same. A chair scrapped back as Henry answered his cell and left the room. Annie got to hers next answering, her voice taking on a very business like tone.

Finally finding his cell, Auggie also stood excusing himself from the table. David Scilley's (Joan's second in command in the DPD) voice came through the tiny speaker, telling him to turn the news on. Apparently who ever was speaking to Annie told her the same thing for when he entered the living room the sound of the news came to him loud and clear.

There had been another attack in Washington, a church, and Auggie felt his heart almost stop in his chest when the newscaster said which church: The Basilica of the National Shrine of the Immaculate Conception. One of the largest Catholic churches in the Nation. And at this time it would be at capacity hold Christmas mass.

David spoke again through his phone and he replied, sinking down on the couch, his body feeling completely weightless as he listened to what the newscaster was saying. There was a staggering body count, with many more still missing in the rubble. He felt the couch sink next to him and Annie sank down, her hand reaching for his. He held on to her for dear life, as they both flashed back to September 11, 2001. Both knowing that they needed to get up, and get back to Washington.

He heard Henry re-enter the house from where he had stepped out side. Henry stopped short when he saw the television and images that flashed before him. his heart sank before he stumbled back into the kitchen to tell his wife and family that he needed to go.

As he hurried from the house, he wondered how in the hell he was going to explain this to his boss, after all Arthur Campbell was not the nicest on good days, and after he finds out that the highly experimental weapon that Henry and his team had been working on for the past six months had been used in an attack on a church, Campbell was going to blow a gasket.

Little did he know, his little brother and Annie were also preparing to pack and head out, each knowing that every operative the DPD had was going to be back at work and neck deep in the hullabaloo that they were both sure would be coming their way.


End file.
